


Stephanie's Wedding

by dykecassandrawayne



Series: Earth-116 [13]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykecassandrawayne/pseuds/dykecassandrawayne
Summary: Stephanie marries Cassandra. Thats it. Thats all.





	Stephanie's Wedding

2019

Someone might say that they were too young to get married. After all, Stephanie was only twenty, almost twenty-one, and Cass was twenty-two. 

But all things considered; the world they lived in meant they were aged beyond their years.

"I saw Vicki Vale and Lois Lane out there, I still can't believe your wedding day has news coverage." Stephanie's mom laughed.

Stephanie shrugged. "Lois is here cuz she and her husband are family friends of Cass." 

"Family friend? Or bat family friend?" 

"Can't say. And Lois's husband is Kara's cousin." 

Crystal Brown smiled at her. "You look beautiful, you know." 

Stephanie would have covered her face if it wasn't for the fact that she had makeup up. "Thanks, mom." 

"Now, I know I've said this already, but you're still going to become a doctor, right?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah. Duh. I almost have my bachelor's degree; I'm not stopping now." Stephanie said.

Crystal hugged her. "Okay. I'm so proud of you, every part of you." 

"Thanks. I'm proud of myself too. Who would have thought that I would end up here? I'm working towards being a doctor, I'm Batgirl, and I'm marrying an amazing woman who also happens to be a Wayne? I'm gonna be a Wayne, holy shit." Stephanie sighed.

"You've come a long way." Crystal had tears in her eyes.

"Oh mom." Stephanie hugged her mom. 

"I'm just so happy that you're happy." 

"Well. It's go time." Stephanie said.

Her mom walked her down the aisle. Cass was already up there.

Cass was fidgeting in her clothes. She was loaned the top pieces from Tim and the skirt was given to her by Babara. She wasn't a fan of fancy clothes but Stephanie said she couldn't wear jeans for her own wedding. 

Her mom gave her a kiss on the cheek as they reached Cass. 

To the world, Bruce had arranged for them to be married by Wonder Woman. In reality, Diana offered the second she heard they were getting married.

Stephanie smiled as she faced Cass. 

"Today we are here to witness the union of two women who love each other and wish to spend the rest of their lives together. Cassandra and Stephanie have written their own vows." Diana said.

"Steph, you are my best friend. Speaking is hard for me but when I am with you I can be silent and you still understand. I love you. I love you more than anything. Words do not do my feelings justice." Cass said. She had tears in her eyes.

Stephanie was blushing as she started to read her vows off a notecard. "My sweet Cass, seven years ago if someone told me I was going to be getting married to the sister of one of my ex-boyfriends, I would laugh at them. And if they told me that he and I both came out as bi and then he came out as gay, I would punch them because they would have to be high or something. Anyway, this isn't where I thought I would be; even last year I didn't think this would happen. I love you, Cassandra Wayne. I never thought I could find a love like this, especially not with what I've been through. I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." 

Stephanie felt tears roll down her cheeks.

"Now with the powers invested in me, I pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss." 

Stephanie lifted Cass up and kissed her.


End file.
